Turmoil
by Hilary-O
Summary: There is going to be a change in the Host Club. No one is happy about it. Who will take the cake, and who will be left in the dust. Haruhi x ?Rated 'T' for now. Listed as MoriHaru. True? Who knows... Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Ouran High School Host Club.

By: Tokyo Roses

**Turmoil**

It was a normal day at the host club. The club was closed, but the king had insisted that everyone came in so that they could plan their next cosplay event. They had dragged a long table into the middle of the room, and placed chairs around it. Kyoya had his laptop set up, and furiously typing away the whole time before the meeting officially started.

'This meeting is worthless…" muttered Kaoru, who was seated on Haruhi's left side, his arm draped casually around her shoulders. Hikaru was on her right side, his hand holding Haruhi's.

"I must agree brother. The king must have an ulterior motive" agreed Hikaru, as he started to rub gentle circles in Haruhi's hand.

"Don't you agree?" asked the twins together, both bending down to look Haruhi in the face, only to be sorely disappointed when they found her to be asleep, her lips slightly parted, making her seem 99 kissable.

The twins looked at each other, their normal prankster grins coming in to place as they both leaned towards Haruhi, and started kissing different parts of her face. Kaoru controlled the jaw, while Hikaru dominated her mouth.

Quite suddenly Haruhi woke up. "What in the hell do you two think you are doing?" she screeched, her hands immediately pushing the two males away.

The twins just looked at her and replied in perfect symmetry "You fell asleep while we were talking, so we simply had to punish you."

Haruhi's eyes darkened along with her aura, which told the boys that it was time to bail.

They saluted with two fingers, their matching blue and purple striped shirts making them look like an optical illusion.

Haruhi sighed and massaged her temple. _Those boys will be the death of me. Why do they insist on flirting with me, and then acting like it was all an accident?_

"Haruhi! The meeting is starting!" yelled Tamaki, as he pulled out a chair at the head of the table they had dragged out.

Her aura darkened some more as the meeting started. She pretty much tuned them out as they started discussing the possibilities for the next week. Kyoya suggested an American pilgrim theme; the twins were fond of an 'Alice in Wonderland' type of thing. Hunny wanted a Candy wonderland, Mori had no opinion, and Tamaki would go for anything where Haruhi could be more feminine.

Haruhi only started to pay attention when Kyoya brought her name up.

"As the end of the year approaches, we need to start considering some things. The lack of Hunny and Mori being the most prominent. The next would be the fact that Haruhi has finally started to live up to the image of a female," said Kyoya, as he typed.

"Excuse me?" said Haruhi, as she spit out a little tea, her hair flopping cutely into her eyes. The whole group was staring at her, trying to figure out what in the world was different about her.

They finally noticed some things. One, here hair was now grown past her shoulders. Two, her chest was starting to fill out, making her look much more feminine (much to the happiness of the twins; mostly Hikaru). And three, she was wearing makeup because this was a Saturday. Ever since she had been asked out on a date by an old friend from middle school (she had declined), she had started to wear a little cover up, a small amount of lip-gloss, but only on weekends, where no one from school could see her.

"I see what you mean." said Tamaki as he observed his 'daughter'.

"As the vice president of this club, I suggest a solution. At the end of the year, we had all already planned to dissolve the host club, seeing as how Hunny and Mori will be leaving, Tamaki and I will be starting our jobs in our family companies. That leaves the twins and Haruhi. I suggest that starting on Monday, we start introducing Haruhi to the public as a girl. She will still attend the club, but will no longer be serving as a host. She will be hostess. She will do things a hostess should do."

"What exactly does a hostess do?" asked the twins. Haruhi seconded their question.

"Haruhi will be required to serve her clients as if they were in her own home. She will be a hostess along with a host, as it is necessary for her to be escorted. She will serve tea, teach other girls how to cook, and so on," said Kyoya, as he eyed the person of interest.

Haruhi looked really scared. _I'm going to have to start acting like a lady?_

"Don't worry Haru-chan! Usa-chan will keep me company while I escort you," said Hunny.

"What makes you think that you will get to be her escort?" shouted the twins as they looked at Hunny.

"Well I am the most pure, so I will not take advantage of her like you two ruffians would," Hunny replied simply as he stuck a lollipop in his mouth, and promptly headed towards a couch where he could take a nap.

Haruhi sighed and raised her hands in a 'stop' gesture. "Wait! Who says I even agree to this? Maybe I want to just get a job, and pay off the rest of my debt that way?"

"I will triple your debt if you don't agree to the plan. If you accept this idea, and follow through, and it will be paid by the end of the year…" said Kyoya, as he moved his intense stare from the computer to her.

Haruhi swallowed, and nodded her head. "Very well…but I don't have a girl's uniform." said Haruhi. The whole group looked at her like she was stupid.

"Haruhi, you won't have to worry about that. I will provide it for you," said Tamaki, who was very enthusiastic about seeing Haruhi in a girl's uniform.

Haruhi looked at the group, before standing up out of her chair, and stomped off towards the hallway, where then proceeded to catch a bus and go home.

Back in the third music room, everyone was silent. The twins were twiddling their thumbs, Kyoya did what he always does, and Tamaki just sat their. Hunny was still asleep and Mori were just sitting there; his face blank of course. It was finally Kyoya who broke the silence.

"I would like to explain my actions concerning Haruhi. We have decided to dissolve the club at the end of the year. We will announce it at the year end ball. I would like to announce that my father has decided that a marriage between Haruhi and I will benefit our company. So I have decided to start introducing her to the school as a lady," said Kyoya calmly.

The club was speechless.

"What do you mean!?" yelled the twins.

"No way!" bellowed Tamaki in a rare show of temper.

Mori sat there and was in silent turmoil._ Haruhi is going to hate this. Just wait till I tell her after school. This is the only time I have ever wished that I was not her boyfriend. Jeesh…. _

This is not going to be a one shot. I loathe one shots. I hope that all the people who read this will review because I will need ideas.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

When Haruhi got to her house, she threw her backpack down by the door, kicked off her shoes, and flopped down on to the couch.

_Where do they get off pulling this sort of stuff? If I wanted to dress up like a girl and prance around like a snob, I would have gone to that school with the crazy girl who wanted to have my first kiss, even though it was already gone._

Haruhi's cell phone started to ring as soon as she started to doze off with the six o'clock news droning on about the latest murderer. She groped madly for her cell phone and flipped the blessed thing open with a growl. She didn't even bother looking at the caller ID.

"What?!" Haruhi growled into phone as she clicked the television off and sat up.

"Haruhi," said a deep voice on the other side of the phone. Haruhi immediately recognized the voice.

"Mori; how are you?" Haruhi asked as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, where she took some leftover rice from the fridge.

"I'm fine; how are you?" the voice said, with a clacking of wood in the background. Mori was obviously at kendo practice.

"Oh I'm fine; just really angry about this stunt that Kyoya pulled with the Host Club. I mean, what does he think that he is doing? As if I would go along with this!" ranted Haruhi as she sat down at the kitchen table and picked at the rice with her chopsticks.

"Haruhi-" Mori started but was interrupted by his girlfriend.

"And Tamaki! What in the world is HE thinking? I know he is all hard core about me being feminine, but can't he see that Kyoya has some trick up his sleeve?"

"Haruhi!" repeated Mori quite loudly.

"What?" asked Haruhi in a confused tone.

"Kyoya does have something up his sleeve. He is planning to marry you. His father came up with this marriage scheme." Mori told her quietly.

Haruhi didn't say anything, just burst out laughing.

"That's rich! Like I would marry that rich bastard! What could he possibly be thinking?" Haruhi said to her boyfriend as she tried to stop laughing.

"I don't know. Are you going to come to my Kendo match tomorrow?" Mori asked with a bit of a beg in his voice.

"Of course; I wouldn't miss it!" Haruhi said, completely forgetting about the crazy Host Club scheme.

THE NEXT DAY…..

"GO Mori!" shouted Haruhi from the stands as the object of her affections sparred with a boy who was about his size. They were furiously going after each other. Most of the girls in the crowd were for Mori, while the guys were cheering for his opponent.

Mori was going to have no trouble beating this guy. It was just a matter of time before he dealt the winning blow and walked away with a shiny trophy.

It took about three more minutes for Mori to take down the guy. After all of the people in the club were done with their competitions, the people on the sidelines streamed down onto the martial arts mats. Since none of the Host Club was there and Hunny was cool with Mori and Haruhi's romance, Haruhi leapt into Mori arms and kissed him all over his face. He did the same to his tiny girlfriend and spun her around.

"I'm so proud of you!" Haruhi squealed, drawing several smiles from elderly people near the couple.

"Thank you. Do you want to go to my house and watch some television?" asked Mori as he and Haruhi walked out of the Dojo and started towards his car.

"Sure. I don't have anything planned." Haruhi replied adoringly as they climbed into his car and drove off towards his house.

An hour later, they were curled up with eachother in his living room watching some western show about a teenage superhero. Mori was spooning Haruhi who held a bowl of popcorn against her stomach.

"Mori, where are you going to go after High School?" Haruhi asked. She rolled over so that her eyes were facing his chest, and then looked up at him in sudden worry. On the television, the hero was solving mysteries while in college.

"I don't know. I am hoping that Hunny will want to stay here with his family. Then I can be here with you." Mori told her, never taking his eyes off the show.

'Typical male…' thought Haruhi with a roll of her eyes; she was smiling though. It warmed her heart to know that Mori, the man that she actually wanted to marry, wanted to stay with her.

After the superhero marathon was over, Mori took Haruhi home. They were about to kiss, when her Father came out of their home and started to shake a rolling pin at his daughters beau.

Mori let loose a tinkling laugh before he pecked Haruhi on the lips and loped off towards his car.

Haruhi stared after him for a moment, then turned and ran towards her father who was still ranting; threatening him with her fist.


End file.
